Un Hogar Para 3 Almas
by AnNadOnO
Summary: UA En este fic conocerán 3 fases de Shuichi pero no por que este loco si no por que unas almas habitan su cuerpo y ahora el tiene una mision...cual será? SxY y TxR..Capitulo 3 Quienes somos? Reviews!
1. Conociendonos

**Un Hogar Para 3 Almas**

Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes...si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fics y estaría haciendo la continuación del manga no lo creen? P

Aclaraciones:

Lo que esta entre lineas punteadas como estas "----" son las visiones de Shuichi; lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos y las rayas los cambios de escena

**Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos**

Se dice que cuando un bebe esta apunto de nacer ante la madre llega una hermosa ave, específicamente un gorrión que lleva el alma al nuevo ser, pero a la casa de la familia Shindou llegaron 3 aves con 3 almas distintas, dándole al bebe distintas personalidades y maneras de expresarse.

Desde niño Shindou Shuichi se comportaba muy extraño, nunca lloraba, era tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo muy alocado, su sonrisa caracterizaba su persona al igual que su rosado cabello, su madre le solia decir que era como tres personas en 1, uno serio y pacificador, otro fuerte y rudo y un ultimo alegre y algo torpe. Era por esto que no era muy popular con las chicas y a la única persona que podía llamar amigo era a Hiro a quien conocía desde primaria.

- Shuichi estas disponible esta tarde? – pregunto Hiroshi

- Sip, tanto o mas que ayer o la semana pasada, por que?

- Pues por que hay alguien que quiero que conozcas y que te quiere conocer...te veo a las 6:00pm?

- De acuerdo – dijo Shuichi que no tenia ni la menor idea de quien podría ser esta persona, y entró en su casa

* * *

Como lo habían convenido Hiro pasó por Shuichi en su motocicleta y se dirigieron a un café en el cual esperarían al tercer invitado.

Después de unos minutos de espera en el local, por la puerta se dejó ver un rubio de aspecto interesante y bastante atractivo, de ropa algo excéntrica y caminó hacia la mesa de Shuichi y Hiro, al llegar ahí, se quitó sus gafas oscuras, dejando ver sus hermosas esmeraldas...

- Joven Nakano – dijo el Rubio

- Si, ese soy yo...Shuichi quiero presentarte al Sr. Seguchi Touma – Al estrechar la mano con Shuichi el pelirrosa tuvo una extraña reacción y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza, había muchas imágenes de personas que él no conocía.

-------------

- Tu la amas! Deberías hacer algo para detenerla! – Le estaba diciendo a un joven de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta

---------------

Shuichi después de unos minutos mas se excusó y fue al baño, se echo agua en el rostro y se dijo al reflejo del espejo – Era como si yo lo hubiera estado diciendo...pero...a quien se lo decía?

- Se lo decías a él – Dijo una voz al parecer desde dentro de él

- Quien ha dicho eso! – Pregunto Shuichi examinando su alrededor sin poder encontrar a nadie.

* * *

Aun un poco confundido Shuichi regresó a la mesa donde un té y 2 personas lo esperaban

- Discúlpenme, no se que es lo que me ha sucedido – dijo el pelirrosa sin mucha expresión en el rostro, aun se veía algo confundido

- No hay cuidado – dijo amablemente Seguchi

- Shuichi, el señor Seguchi es el primo de Suguro, además el tecladista de Nittle Grasper – informó Hiro

- Claro que lo conozco...no necesitas darme sus credenciales...pero dígame señor Seguchi como alguien que tiene la agenda tan ocupada nos dio algo de su tiempo? – Pregunto educadamente Shuichi

- Suguro, el me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, además el joven Nakano me mostró una de las canciones que ha escrito y en verdad me parece muy buena

- Ah si? ¬¬ – dijo el pelirrosado mirando a Hiro de manera asesina

- Si n.n, y quisiera que nos permitiera ponerle música y cantarla – dijo el rubio

- Para mi seria un honor...¡ pero de verdad a Sakuma Ryuichi también le gusto mi canción! 0

- Si, fue al que mas le agradó n.n

- Ohhh! Hiro has escuchado eso! 0 Sakuma cantará una canción escrita por mi! (n/a: ven los cambios? n.nU)

- _o.oU Nada que ver con el Shindou que vi hace unos minutos donde quedó la seriedad? _– pensó Touma – Lamentablemente tengo que retirarme, pero los espero mañana a las 9:00 am en las oficianas de NG, para mostrarles el contrato – Touma se levanto de la silla y Hiro y Shuichi lo imitaron se dieron la mano y Touma se retiró.

- Se que me vas a regañar y gritar...pero tus canciones son buenas y creí que alguien debía cantarlas y quien mejor que Nittle Grasper! P – dijo Hiro

- Si te enseñé esas canciones era para que me dieras TU opinión, no para que se las dieras a alguien mas – dijo serio el pelirrosa – jajajajajajaja! Pensaste que te diría eso? jajajajaja NITTLE GRASPER! Cantará una canción de Shindou Shuichi no puedo esperar a mañana para ver a Ryuchi!0

* * *

8:00 am

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOO! Llegaremos tarde!

- Seguchi Touma dijo a las 9:00 no a las 8:00 Shu – dijo Hiro

- Si, pero ya falta muy poco! – dijo Shu aferrándose a la espalda de Hiro

- Si, pero en que pensaba? Tan solo falta...1 HORA! – Grito Hiro atrayendo la atención de las de una de las personas que pasaban por la calle.

* * *

8:45 am

- El señor Seguchi los recibirá en unos minutos mas – dijo la secretaria

- Gracias – dijeron unísono los chicos

9:02

- El señor Seguchi los recibirá ahora

Ambos chicos entraron a una gran oficina amueblada con el mejor de los gustos y a la mitad de aquella habitación estaba un enorme escritorio

- Tomen asiento por favor – dijo Touma señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio – Aquí tienen el contrato, léanlo, examínenlo y díganme si están de...

- Puedo conocer a Sakuma? – interrumpió el pelirrosado

- Ehh...si..- dijo algo desconcertado Touma – siganme por favor – Touma se levanto de su asiento y salieron de la enorme oficina guiandolos por un pasillo, se detuvieron en una puerta que decía "Audio" entraron, y ahí estaba parado Ryuichi en medio de la habitación, pero no estaba solo

- Ryuchi...Eiri? no sabia que estabas aquí...Les presento a Shindou Shuichi y a Nakano Hiroshi

- Shindou...shindou?...Shin…Dou?…ahhhh! es el escritor de la canción – dijo el castaño

- Sip, ese soy yo – dijo sonriendo – _Evita saltarle enzima cuando lo veas –_ recordaba que Hiro le había pedido eso

Shuichi le estrechó la mano a Ryuchi y nuevas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza

---------

- Huyes de él por que lo amas...no eres mas que una cobarde! Regresa y dile que lo amas no niegues lo que sientes – le decía a una mujer de pelo negro y largo

------------

- Ahhh! – se quejaba Shuichi y sintió que alguien lo sostenía del brazo

- Se siente bien?

- no...pero... – Shuichi levanto la mirada y vió al rubio que lo sostenía

- Shindou le presento a Yuki Eiri – dijo Touma

Continuará 

**Notas finales**

Que les pareció? Cortito ne? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la historia va avanzar mas y entenderan por que Shu tiene esas visiones...pero creo que algunos ya deben de estar pensando en algo no?

- Son las almas!

- Quien dijo eso? TRAIDOR!

Anna Dono se despide no sin antes decir...AMO A **TOUMA SEGUCHI** Y AL QUE NO LE GUSTE...MUA! BYEEEEEEE dejen reviews!


	2. Reliquias o recuerdos?

**Un Hogar Para 3 Almas**

Hola! bueno les presento el segundo capitulo y le agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews! n.n

Gracias a:

**Roxas:** Bueno gracias por leerme y esperemos que sigas apoyando a Yuki y a Shu en mi fic...y espero tu review...

**Hohenheim mx:** Sorry...prometo actualizar...en cualquier otro sea el fic en el que me lees pero mientras te doy el segundo de este fic ojalá te guste...y no te preocupes estamos en confianza n.n

**Issichan:** Si, se que es algo complicada la idea pero vas a ver que le vas a agarrar la onda rápido...y si no de todas formas leelo..n.n

**Capitulo 2: Reliquias o recuerdos?**

- Se encuentra bien Shindou? – pregunto Touma

- Si, creo que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente jeje – dijo el pelirrosado levantándose de uno de los sillones de aquel estudio – Shuichi será mejor que te retires – Ryuichi le puso la mano en el hombro provocando de nuevo imágenes en Shuichi

--------

- Si me voy es por que no quiero verlo mas! – dijo la pelinegra

- Mientes!

--------

- Ahhh!- Gritaba confundido Shu con sus manos en las sienes de su cabeza

- Shuichi! – le llamó Hiro...y esto fue lo ultimo que escuchó Shuichi antes de quedar desmayado

--------

El barco estaba a punto de partir y él la sostenía del brazo

- Te sugiero que enfrentes la realidad y le digas la verdad, no te vayas dejando a alguien como él atrás.

- Yo hago con mi vida lo que yo quiera – dijo la pelinegra

---------

- Shu, ya estas en casa todo esta bien

- No firmamos nada? – pregunto el aun desorientado pelirrosa

- No, decidieron esperar a que estuvieras conciente...Que te ha sucedido Shu? Nunca te había visto tan...raro, fue por la emosión? – sonrió Hiro

- No Hiro – dijo Shu incorporándose en la cama – vi cosas

- Cosas? Como que? – pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo

- Imágenes como en una película...Yo estaba hablando con un hombre de pelo castaño y luego con una mujer pelinegra...y les decía cosas...pero yo no era yo sino alguien mas...dime..esto tiene sentido?

- No, pero tu eres Shindou Shuichi, contigo nada tiene sentido...y que era lo que les decías?

- A él que no la dejara ir...y a ella que le dijera la verdad

- Al castaño?

- Creo que si...

- Seguro que no lo viste en una película? – pregunto divertido Hiro

- Muy gracioso...Que hora es? – pregunto el pelirrosa

- Las 2:00pm

- Quee! O.O Dormí... – contaba con sus dedos – 5 horas! En serio?...Hiro...por que no estamos en la escuela?

- Por que estamos de vacaciones, creo que debes dormir mas...o mejor menos.

- Si, creo que tienes razón...voy a dormir mas – se acostó de nuevo y se arropo – Adiós Hiro, hasta mañana!

- Vengo por ti a las 8:30 am

- Para que? – pregunto Shu girándose hacia Hiro

- Debemos volver a NG...hoy no firmamos nada recuerdas? Por que te desmayaste!

- Ahhh si...

- Te veo mañana...esperemos que mañana todo salga bien

- Esperemos...hasta mañana n.n

- Shu...no es sano que duermas desde ahora

- Ok, tienes razón...entonces dormiré 1 hora mas, comeré...y esperaré a que se haga tarde y me dormiré! n.n

- Bueno...eso es mejor, hasta mañana – dijo Hiro saliendo de la habitación de Shu

* * *

- Touma no da! – Touma dejó de lado los documento que leía para prestar atención a la persona que se asomaba por su puerta – estas ocupado? – pregunto divertido Ryu 

- No, claro que no...pasa – Touma se quito sus lentes de lectura y le señaló una silla frente a él.

- _Me gusta mucho verte con esos lentes _– pensó el castaño – Touma, Shuichi va a volver?

- Si, no recuerdas que les pedí que volvieran mañana?

- Ahh si! n.n lo había olvidado

- No te preocupes n.n – Touma esperaba alguna pregunta mas del castaño que ya no hacia nada excepto ver sus propias manos – se te ofrece algo mas Ryu?

- Eh? Si n.n...tienes tiempo para salir a comer hoy?

- No puedo...tengo que hacer unos arreglos mas

- Ni siquiera con Ryuichi? – pregunto con ojos vidriosos

- Esta bien n.n iremos a comer, esperame afuera, iré por mi... saco – dijo sonriendo al ver que el castaño juguetonamente le mostraba el saco que ya llevaba en sus manos

- Apresurate Touma tengo hambre!

- Ya voy! n.n – dijo saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de si – Ryu dame mi saco!

- Nooo! n.n

* * *

- Tu saco me queda muy bien verdad? – pregunto Ryu 

- Si, muy bien...mesa para 2 – pidió el rubio

- Síganme por favor – pidió el mesero

- Me encanta este lugar Touma n.n _Y mas me gusta venir cuando tu vienes conmigo _– pensó Ryu

- Si, a mi también...Mesero – llamó Touma – Ryu ya ordenamos?

- Si claro n.n

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...

- Todo estuvo delicioso Touma no lo crees?

- Si, es verdad...ahora debo volver a la oficina y tu al salón de audio

- mmm...bueno pero...Ryuichi se queda con el saco de Touma!

- Si, pero solo hasta que termines tu trabajo de hoy

- Sip n.n

- Ahora vamonos – dijo Touma llamando al mesero para poder pagar (n/a:¬¬ creyeron que mi amorcito se iba sin pagar?)

Al llegar a NG, aclarando iban en el Ashton Martín de Touma, se separaron y Ryu se quedó con el saco del adorable Touma

- _Me encanta tu olor, y me encanta que seas considerado conmigo...y me encanta saber que puedo confiar en ti _– pensaba el castaño embriagándose con el olor a jazmín del saco de Touma

* * *

El timbre de la puerta insistía en molestarlo, su hermana que era con la única persona que vivía no estaba en casa, se levanto de la cama fastidiado por que aquel timbre no cesaba 

- Quien es? – pregunto el pelirrosado, pero no le contestaron – ya voy! – grito molesto, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho

- Shuichi! – gritó el castaño que aun llevaba el saco de Touma

- Sakuma Ryuichi y...- titubeo el pelirrosado – lo lamento su nombre se me escapó

- Yuki Eiri u.ú – dijo el rubio

- Pasen n.n, pero que hacen por aquí?

- Pues...Yuki estaba preocupado así que me usó de pretexto para pedirle tu dirección a Touma y venir para aca

- Muy...- dijo Shu

- Revelador – completó Yuki

- Si, eso...Pero siéntense por favor... Joven Eiri ya se el motivo por el cual Sakuma esta aquí pero y usted?

- Debo decirle que soy Psicólogo...y me preocupa su conducta y sus dolores de cabeza, así que mi visita es completamente profesional – dijo el rubio

- Con el debido respeto Dr. Eiri, yo no le he pedido una consulta

- lo sé y...

- Shuichi podemos ir a la plaza comercial? Lo que sucede es que vi algo que me interesó y quiero ir...Vamos YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII – interrumpió Ryu

- Si claro que si n.n _Iré a la plaza con Sakuma Ryuichi _– pensó Shu

Aun con las protestas de Yuki fueron a la plaza comercial y Ryu se adelanto hacia una tienda de muñecos de peluche

Shuichi como si se tratara de una posesión se dirigió a una tienda de Antigüedades japonesas, al entrar se fue directamente hacia las espadas...una en especial, Yuki lo siguió.

- Sakabattou – dijo Shu con los ojos casi en blanco

- Conoces esa espada? – pregunto Yuki

-Ahh pero que maravillosa elección, se trata de una espada única de...

- Filo invertido – completo Shu

- Exacto, es antigua como de los años...

- 1878, fue forjada por Shakku Arai

- Ohh pero que gusto me da saber que conoce la historia de la espada – Dijo el vendedor

- Algo así

- _Touma tenia razón cambia algo en él..._ – pensó Yuki al escuchar como el tono de voz de shu cambiaba al hablar de la espada

---------Flash Back--------

- Eiri te digo que hay algo extraño en ese chico – dijo Touma

- Estas exagerando

- Su carácter cambia en tan solo cuestión de segundos...

- Es solo un chico buscando forjarse un carácter

- Es mas que eso!...deberías de verlo por ti mismo

- Debo de admitir que sus dolores de cabeza con esa intensidad son raros pero nada mas

- Ya son 3 veces que lo veo así...y pierde el conocimiento...eso no te parece raro?

- Esta bien Touma veré que hago pero no esperes mucho

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

- Me la llevo! – dijo Shu

- Claro son 10 000 dolares

- Queeee! Eso es mucho...y yo la quiero! ToT

- _ok...Touma tenia razón _– pensó Yuki – Envuélvala – dijo Yuki – te prestaré el dinero pero deberás pagarme cada centavo – _Necesito saber como te comportas con la espada _– pensó Yuki

- Claro que te pagaré ¬¬

- Espero...

Salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con Ryu quien había comprado demasiados peluches como para cargarlos

- Ya debo irme...me divertí mucho y gracias por el préstamo – dijo Shu

- Pero Shindou vienes con nosotros – dijo Yuki

- Puedo tomar un taxi... nos vemos mañana en NG

- De acuerdo Shuichi – dijo Ryu

Mientras se despedía mas ganas sentía de desenvainar la espada

- Shuichi! – grito Ryu, el aludido se detuvo – Quiero que tengas esto – Ryu le regalo un oso panda pero sin querer toco a Shuichi provocando una visión

-----------

- Ven! Quiero mostrarte cuanto he mejorado

- Toma quiero que ahora uses esta espada... – dijo el castaño

-----------

- Shuichi estas bien? - pregunto Ryu al ver la cara de confusión que tenia Shu

- Si...solo debo llegar a casa – dijo el pelirrosa y corrió a mas no poder.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa trataba de entender las cosas que le estaban sucediendo 

- Ahora uso una espada! Esto es demasiado raro...por que sentí la necesidad de tener esta espada?

- Por que es mi espada y mas te vale que la cuides – se escucho una voz

- Quien dijo eso? – pero de nuevo se encontraba solo en la sala de su casa – Esto es muy raro...debo... – los ojos de Shuichi se tornaron casi en blanco.

Shuichi movió los muebles de la sala de su casa...se sentó en posición Seiza (Posición de espera en el kendo) tomó la espada y se levando...aun tenia esa mirada fria y escalofriante en sus ojos

- HA! Posición alta (posición de Kendo donde la espada esta mas arriba de la cintura) HA! Seigan! (posición media) HA! Posición baja...Sigo siendo tan bueno como lo era hace años

- Eso dices tu...pero para mi sigues siendo igual de vanidoso – dijo una voz diferente

**Continuará...**

Notas finales

Bueno debo decir gracias a Rurouni Kenshin que me ha ayudado mucho en este capitulo...por que decidí que fuera la Sakabattou? Por que adoro a Kenshin Himura y estoy loca por él n.n...y también por Touma Seguchi n.n...bueno de ahora en adelante les meteré a la cabeza varias cosas de kendo...pero la verdadera pregunta es...Quien es la tercera voz? o.o...pues...lean el próximo Capi y dejen reviews en este porfa! ToT...


	3. Quienes somos?

**Un Hogar Para 3 Almas**

Hola!!! me extrañaron?? Yo si los extrañé!!!! Me gustaría decir "es ke estaba ocupada kon la escuela y demás" pero eso sería mentirles...la verdad es ke me daba weba (flojera) y no se me ocurría nada para escribir pero bueno les dejo el 3er capi y espero reviews y gracias por los que dejaron en el capi pasado he! Gracias por leerme BYE!!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen u.u son de Maki Murakami-sensei...si fueran míos Tohma sería el principal y se kedaría con Ryuichi pero bueno...

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo que esta entre líneas punteadas como estas "----" son las visiones de Shuichi; lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos y las rayas los cambios de escena

**Capitulo 3: Quienes somos?**

Shuichi estaba tirado en el suelo de la sala sin moverse, llevaba mucho tiempo así... talvés horas.

-qué me sucedió? - se preguntó Shu incorporándose

-Shuichi háblame, estás bien Shuichi? - gritaban desde afuera golpeando la puerta de la casa

-Hiro? - dijo Shu al abrir la puerta

-Shuichi!-Sintiendo que su alma volvía al cuerpo - realmente me asusté, he estado llamando desde hace mucho! Por qué no me contestaste?

-lo siento Hiro..pero..

-te ves pálido...qué te ocurre?-Hiro se mostraba preocupado por la salud de su pelirosa amigo

-no lo se, lo último que recuerdo es que llegué a casa con eso - dijo apuntando la espada que descansaba en su funda y en el suelo de la sala - y escuché una voz

-otra vez?

Si - dijo Shu sirviendo un poco de té a su acompañante-dijo que la espada le pertenecía y que debía cuidarla

-...- eso dio a Hiro una idea - YA SE! Dónde compraste esto?

- en una tienda en la plaza - dijo despreocupado

- iremos ahí y preguntaremos a quien perteneció

- Hiro O.O! crees que se trate de un fan...fantasma? – dijo el pelirrosa temblando del miedo

- Fantasma? No lo se – dijo despreocupado el pelirrojo

- Esta bien – dijo aun palideciendo – iremos a la tienda

- Pero iremos mas tarde, por ahora apresúrate tenemos que irnos – animó el pelirrojo

- A donde? o.O – pregunto Shu

- Pues a NG!! Lo olvidaste? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- Sip, pero bueno ya voy...ya voy – dijo pesadamente el pelirrosa

* * *

- Gracias por venir – dijo Tohma saludando primero a Hiro, al momento de extender la mano al pelirrosa este no la tomo, simplemente pasó de largo

- Si, gracias a usted por atendernos – dijo Hiro mirando hacia su compañero, le sorprendía la grosería que acababa de cometer

- Tomen asiento por favor – dijo el rubio señalando el sillón de su oficina, él tomó asiento frente a ellos

- Puede mostrarnos el contrato? – dijo Shu

-Si claro _Este chico es mas maduro y serio o.O ¿qué le pasó al anterior? _– pensó toma – Tomen – dijo Toma poniendo el contrato frente a los 2 jóvenes.

Shuichi lo revisó y enseguida notó algo...

- Lo siento pero este contrato esta incompleto – dijo Shu regresándole el documento

- Disculpe?? O.O – dijo ofendido el rubio

- Aquí hay un error, no esta mencionado el nombre de Nakano Hiroshi

- Perdone – dijo Tohma – no sabía que él también había participado en la realización de la canción

- De hecho, yo le escribí esta canción a él...por lo tanto son suyos los derechos no lo cree así Seguchi?

- Supongo que si – dijo el rubio no muy convencido – finalmente es usted el que decide esas cosas no yo...

- Solo digamos que Hiroshi me ayudo de manera sentimental y merece 50 y por ello merece estar en el contrato – dijo el pelirrosa al ver la cara de Tohma de no estar entendiendo el por que de la petición

- Bien, entonces lo renovaré y mañana lo tendré listo n.n... o mejor esta misma tarde – dijo el rubio

- Por mi esta bien... Emm Sr. Seguchi no había notado esa espada – dijo Shuichi poniéndose de píe y mirando en dirección al arma que descansa arriba de un librero sobre un basa de manera y cubierta con una caja cristal...

- Ahh si – dijo el rubio imitando al chico – es una espada muy antigua n.n

- _¡¡¡¡Esa espada!!!_ – Shu cerro sus ojos fuertemente y llevó sus manos a la cabeza como si le hubiera provocado un gran dolor

--------------------

Había un hombre parado frente a otro de avanzada edad y hablan algo acerca de una espada

- Usted No entiende, **Quien mejor maneja la espada es aquel que sin desenvainarla consigue probar que nadie podrá vencerlo **

- Usted y sus ideas joven Soujiro – dijo el anciano

-------------------

Shuichi estaba parado frente a la espada como en un trance pero estaba vez no se había desmayado

- **Quien mejor maneja la espada es aquel que sin desenvainarla consigue probar que nadie podrá vencerlo **– dijo Shuichi

- Como lo supo?...si no es posible apreciar esa frase desde ahí por que esta enfundada– pregunto Tohma

- apreciarla?

- Si, esa frase esta escrita en la hoja de la espada – dijo Seguchi tomando un banquito y subiéndose a el para bajar el estuche con la espada, lo puso en su escritorio y le quito la tapa de vidrio, saco la espada y la desenfundó, mostrando a Shuichi la frase escrita...era exactamente lo que había dicho el pelirosa

- Es hermosa...puedo tocarla – pidió Shindou

- Si.. adelante

Con mucho cuidado como si de cristal se tratará sostuvo la valiosa pieza en sus manos

-------------------

- Quiero que la graves para mi – pedía un joven de pelo negro acomodado en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda y de piel muy blanca

- Si señor Shiba pero...

- No importa el precio, sólo hágalo!

-------------------

- Shiba Soujiro – susurró Shuichi

- Quién? – preguntó Tohma

- Nadie...disculpe...esta espada, de donde, de donde la obtuvo?

- A decir verdad, la encontré en el sótano de la casa en la que antes vivía, me pareció valiosa pero las espadas no son algo que me gusten mucho

- Yo tengo una katana de filo invertido que acabo de comprar y creo que esta le haría un par perfecto – dijo Shuichi

- Pues... si usted promete trabajar aquí como escritor yo se la doy n.n

- Claro!!! n.n Por favor!! La quiero, la quiero, la quiero – decía el pelirosa moviendo los brazos frenéticamente

- Entonces tome n.n – dijo Tohma cediéndole la espada

- No quiere firmar un contrato? – dijo Shu recuperando la seriedad en un 2 x 3

- No, no es necesario...confío en usted.

* * *

Salieron de las oficinas de NG y se dirigieron a la plaza, y fueron directo a la tienda de espadas para preguntar acerca de la Sakabattou

- Cómo dijiste? – pregunto Hiro

- Que esta espada perteneció a alguien llamado Shiba Soujiro – dijo el pelirrosa refiriéndose a la espada que le acababa de dar el presidente de NG

- lo viste en una de tus "visiones"??

- Por ridículo que te parezca así fue, y ese tipo también era yo... – dijo apresurando el paso

- Y el otro también eras tu?

- 3 a la vez – dijo Shuichi llegando finalmente a la tienda.

Entraron y rápidamente se dirigieron al vendedor de la tienda...

- Ahh es usted!! – dijo el hombre – y veo que trae consigo otra espada n.n

- Así es, pero necesito preguntarle algo acerca de la espada que le compre

* * *

- Necesito algo Eiri – dijo Tohma desde el sillon donde se encontraba justo frente al rubio

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ese chico Shuichi, necesito que le des terapia, hay algo en él... tiene un no se que con las espadas que no es normal, con lo antiguo...un no se que...

- Si, dímelo a mi – dijo Yuki – pero la última vez que hablé con él me dijo que no había pedido ayuda ni nada, así que no creo que quiera terapia

- mmmm acercate a él, dile que hablen... tu puedes hacer que confíe en ti...él necesita ayuda y yo a alguien que escriba canciones mientras que Ryuichi sale de ese "periodo" por el que pasa – dijo el rubio – dile que le puedes ayudar a investigar...ve hoy en la tarde y llévale esto – Tohma le entrego unos documentos – dile que yo lo envió y aprovéchalo como excusa...Eiri...confió en ti

- De acuerdo Tohma...y respecto al "Periodo" de Sakuma, no es algo que vaya a pasar pronto necesita atención, mas que eso necesita de un amigo...puedes serlo tu? – pregunto Yuki

- Él merece un mejor amigo, no alguien que trabaje tanto y este tan ocupado como yo... ahora vete – dijo Tohma volviendo a su trabajo

* * *

- Quieren que que??

- Que investigue a quién perteneció la espada que compré aquí – repitió Shuichi

- Pero yo...

- Pero QUE? – preguntaron-gritaron Hiro y Shuichi al unísono

- Pero de donde quieren que les de esa información?? De donde la sacaría yo?

- Yo lo se... – se escucho una voz diferente junto a Hiro

- Shuichi?? – pregunto Hiro horrorizado de oír que la voz del pelirrosado era distinta al igual que el brillo en sus ojos

- Hablan de la espada que usé ayer verdad?

- ...

- Katana de filo invertido...esa es verdad?

- Ss-i si

- Esa es mi espada

- ¿Y quién demonios eres tu?

- Yo soy Hisechi Shinji

- Que demonios! Déjate de bromas Shuichi

- Shuichi?... te refieres a él verdad? – dijo apuntando hacía el mismo – digamos que Soujiro y yo lo tomamos de "traje"...tenemos una misión aquí y tu amigo nos va ayudar a cumplirla

- ¿Qué? Y cual es esa misión??

Los ojos de Shuichi volvieron a su brillo normal

- contéstame Shinji

- o.o Hiro no me grites, y a quien demonios te refieres?

- Shuichi? – pregunto Hiro al escuchar la peculiar voz de su amigo

- Si?

- Demonios! Vas a volverme loco... pero ya te creo lo de las voces

- de verdad? . por lo menos ya no crees que estoy loco

- Bueno ya vamonos, ya tenemos el nombre – dijo Hiro

- Ah si?

- Si, su nombre es Hisechi Shinji

- Ohh, y quien nos dijo? El vendedor hablo?? – dijo Shuichi mirando al horrorizado vendedor

- NO...TU lo hiciste – dijo Hiro

- O.O

- En el camino te explico – dijo Hiro

Salieron de la tienda dejando al vendedor aun en shock, y como no? Si son pocas las veces que te suceden ese tipo de situaciones

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ke les pareció? Les gustó? No les gustó? Dejen reviews y me dicen no? Espero verlos pronto...les aviso ke no me atrasaré mas por ke mi hermana me golpea cuando lo hago u.u...es una abusiva

- ¬¬ apurale a escribir ¬¬

- ya voy hermanita!! n.nU...Hasta la próxima...AMO A TOHMA SEGUCHI!!! n.n

**MUY IMPORTANTE: **Tienen que escuchar las canciones de 30 seconds to mars! Recomendaciones "The Kill" y "From Yesterday" Disco "Beatiful lie" Es el mejor grupo que hay!! LOS AMO CHIKOS!!

AnNadOnO Fuera!


End file.
